The World Turned Upside Down
by alexmccallsalvatorecullen
Summary: This is a Twilight, Riverdale, The Vampire Diaries, and Teen Wolf crossover. The title is a Hamilton reference. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! {Twilight- Mid-Eclipse, after proposal} {Riverdale- Pre-Black Hood} {The Vampire Diaries- When the travelers take over Mystic Falls} {Teen Wolf- during alpha pack}
1. It All Started In Forks

**_Twilight-_**

Bella POV-

I woke up to the sun shining on my face. Ugh, that means Edward wouldn't be at school would be out hunting with his family, which I understood. I hated when he refused to go hunting when I'm around. Even if his eyes were that jet black, he wouldn't leave.

I finally brought myself to get out of bed. I yanked the covers back and slowly made my way into the bathroom. When I turned on the lights, I noticed a small note on the mirror. _Sorry I can't be at school today, love. I'll pick you up at your house after school. We are taking a trip. Love, Edward._ Trip? He never told me he was taking me anywhere. I prayed that this didn't mean what I thought it did. _He's going to leave me again_ I thought. But last time he didn't leave a note.

I slipped that thought out of my mind, because Edward promised me in Volterra that he would never leave me again. But he broke that promise before. I shook my head, and thought about where he could possibly be taking me. I let the water run through my hair as I imagined the possibilities. I wonder if this has something to do with the proposal. That had to be the best night of my life.

I got out of the shower and checked the time; 8:30. I have plenty of time to get dressed and ready for school. I began to turn the bathroom door knob, when I heard a familiar noise coming from my bedroom. The sound of a vampire jumping through my bedroom. I sat there, motionless. It couldn't be any of the Cullens, they were all out hunting. It was sunny, which means it was someone that didn't care about exposing themselves.

I slowly continued to turn the knob, and quietly opened the bathroom door. I knew it was no use, their superhuman hearing would've heard it no matter how silent I was. I waited for them to pounce on me, but nothing happened. I crept down the hallway and a chill ran down my spine when I saw that my door was open. I knew I had closed it before I went to the bathroom. I knew it was bad because danger follows me where ever I went.

I sat there in silence for what seemed like hours, when I finally brought myself to take action. I knew that if it were a Cullen, the scent of my blood would worry them. Unless it was Jasper. But I couldn't let that stop me. I quickly dug my nails into my skin until I broke the flesh, causing a drop of blood to come out. I started to get dizzy, I hated the sight of my own blood, or just blood in general.

Then I felt myself falling, but I didn't hit the ground. Someone had caught me.

I snapped my eyes open to reveal my angel's face concerned with worry. "Bella? What are you doing?" his melodic voice filled with confusion. "Are you trying to hurt yourself, love?"

"No! Of course not!" I quickly shot back. "I was trying to see who was in my room. I didn't want to just walk in there."

"And you think exposing your blood is any better?"

"Well I knew if it was a Cullen, then someone would come out and wonder if I was okay. What are you doing here anyway? I got your note."

"I thought I would surprise you." He replied, that crooked smile that I loved so much spread across his face. His golden eyes looking into mine. "We are leaving now. Alice already packed you a bag and cleared it with Charlie. I got all your school work so you have no excuse to stay." I groaned. I hated when he did that, especially with Alice watching my decisions.

"Where are we even going?" I questioned. I already had a feeling that he wasn't going to tell me. Edward was always the mysterious type. Full of surprises and tricks. That was one of the things I both loved and hated about him. The secrets. But he was pretty much open with me.

My expectations were right. "You'll see." He responded. "Now get dressed. We are leaving in an hour." I knew an hour for a vampire was a lot faster than a human hour, so I rushed to my room, closed the door, and threw on the first thing I could find: A green plaid shirt, navy blue t-shirt to go under it, jeans, and my combat boots. Alice would hate this outfit, and that's what I loved about it. Not 30 seconds passed before there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Are you dressed, love?" Edward asked.

"Yes." and he was by my side in a second. His arms crept around my waist, pulling me towards him. I looked up into his eyes as he looked down at me. His cold lips were suddenly on mine, and time stopped. It didn't matter how many times we kissed, it was breathtaking every time. we eventually stopped so I could breathe. That was one of the many flaws of being a human. "Let's go."

He swiftly picked me up bridal style and we were off through the woods unseen. It didn't take long until we arrived at the Cullen house, the silver Volvo parked outside the garage. Alice's yellow Porsche parked right next to it. "Alice is coming?" I questioned as he set me down. I didn't care, I saw Alice as a sister, but I wondered what she would do id she did go.

"No, her and Jasper are taking a vacation up to Alaska to visit our cousins." He responded. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Jeez, Bella. Don't be so harsh." Alice retorted jokingly as she jumped down the front steps of the house with Jasper right behind her. As she walked towards us, she stopped dead in her tracks. I thought she was having a vision, but I wasn't sure because no one reacted. "Bella..." she finally said.

"What? What's wrong Alice?" I quickly said with worry in my voice.

"What... are... you... wearing?" She said. I knew that was coming. "It looks like you just rolled out of bed."

"Shut up, Alice." I said through laughter. She just rolled her eyes and took me in a hug. We all walked into the Cullen house together. I was quickly greeted my my adoptive parents, Carlisle and Esme, and Rosalie, who just glared at me from her spot on the couch.

"Hello, Bella." Esme started. But as soon as she spoke my name, a booming voice exploded the house.

"Bella's here!" I later recognized the voice as Emmett. He stormed down the stairs, and just before Emmett reached me, Edward stepped in front of me. He stopped dead in his tracks and glared at Edward. "Come on Edward, you know I won't hurt her." He whined.

He slowly stepped away, but not before saying, "Sorry Emmett, you just forget she's fragile." God I really hated when he called my that. My hatred was suddenly when I was swooped up into a bear hug by Emmett, who by far was the most chill out of all the Cullens. He was that fun big brother that I never had.

I started to squirm when it was hard to breath. I knew he meant well, but he forgets that I'm a human who needs stupid air. When he finally put me down, I breathed hard but subtly, making sure I didn't worry Edward or hurt Emmett's feelings. They all looked at me, but relief washed over me when they let it go.

"Well, we should probably get going, love." Edward told me.

"Same here. The traffic to get across the border to Canada and Alaska is going to be horrible if we don' leave soon." Jasper informed.

"Okay. We'll see you guys soon." Carlisle said. I was about to walk away with Edward, but was stopped by Esme's hand on my shoulder. I turned around and she gave me a hug like she was my mother.. Of course, I saw her as one, just like she saw me as one of her own children.

"Be safe, Bella." She whispered in my ear, low enough for only me to hear. I didn't understand what she meant, she had a little bit of worry on her face, but no one else picked up on that. I was surprise Edward didn't hear her thoughts. She was blocking him out. I had only three questions running through my head as we made our way out of Forks. Where were we going,what secrets was secrets was she hiding from everyone else, and why didn't she want Edward to know?


	2. Small Town Riverdale

**_Riverdale-_**

Bella POV-

I must've fallen asleep about an hour after we left Forks because when I woke up, the sun was setting and the clock read 7:40 pm. "Good Morning, love." a melodic voice sang in my ear. "How did you sleep?"

I groaned as I stretched. "Where are we?" I said, ignoring his question. Before he could answer, a town sign came into view: _Welcome to Riverdale! The town with pep!_

 _"_ Riverdale, New York. This is where I am taking you." Edward responded. I stared at him for a second, wondering why the hell he brought me to Riverdale.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, still half asleep. Before he could answer, my stomach growled. My cheeks turned hot, and head began to hurt. He turned his head towards me and stared at me, giving me that look that meant _do you need a human moment?_

"Bella, love, are you hungry?" He asked. Of course I was, and he knew that.

"Yes." I chocked out, embarrassed. I knew food was revolting to Edward, and I felt bad for him when I had to eat. I can't imagine how bad it was on our first "date" when he saved me from that group of drunk guys and took me to our Italian restaurant.

He pulled off the dark road and parked in front of a restaurant with a bright red sign that read _Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe_ with a bright red arrow pointing to the diner. It looked like it was from the 80's. the parking lot was packed with cars that looked old like my Chevy. The only thing that looked different was there was one motorcycle parked next to a blue car.

When we finally found a parking lot, Edward got out of the car and walked over to my door to open it for me. He was such a gentleman. He pulled me closed to him in a subtle but protective manner. "What's wrong?" I whispered low enough so only he could hear.

"Nothing. It's just a new place and most of the customers are high school kids." Edward responded. He only left my side for a second to open the door for me, but then returned seconds later. As soon as we walked into the restaurant, every one went silent, and all eyes were on us. Edward acted normal, but I hated when people stared at me.

We walked to the back where there was an open booth and sat down. Edward sat across from me and closest to the door in case something were to happen. Not long after we sat down, a large, old man in a white apron and a paper hat came up to our table and handed us two menus and walked away without saying a word. I shook it off and looked at the menu. Edward did the same, even though I knew he wasn't getting anything.

I finally decided on a cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake. We waited for the old man to come back, and he must have been watching or listening to us because the minute I said "I'm done", he was at our table in an instant.

"What can I get'cha?" he asked as he pulled out a notepad to write it down.

"A cheeseburger with fries and a vanilla milkshake, please." I told him. He looked over at Edward, but Edward just said he wasn't hungry. He hurried back to the kitchen, and we kept talking.

Not long after we ordered, a group of people walked up to out table. There was two girls and two boys. One of the girls was about my size and had blonde hair in a tight high pony tail. She was wearing a light pink sweater and dark blue jeans that has a few rips in them towards the bottom. She was clung to one of the boys, who I was guessing was her boyfriend.

He was a little taller than her and was wearing a leather jacket with a snake and _Southside Serpents_ on the back. He worse jeans as well, and his had gold chains hanging from the pockets. His shirt was dark gray, the same color as the beanie on his head.

I looked over at the other couple, a red headed boy with a letterman jacket and the name _Andrews_ on the back and a black headed girl who looked like she was dressed to nice to be in a diner. She was wearing a short navy blue dress with thin straps at the top. She had a brown belt around her waist and a pair of white pearls around her neck. Her shoes looked like something Alice would wear: Tall, black heels that I would surly fall in.

The blonde was the first one to speak. "Hello, I'm Betty Cooper. This is my boyfriend, Jughead Jones. That is Veronica Lodge and her boyfriend, and my best friend, Archie Andrews." I knew Edward had figured this out as soon as they decided to come over here.

"Um, Hi. I's Bella Swan and this is my..." _Do I call him my fiancee or my boyfriend?_ I thought. "Fiancee, Edward Cullen." I said. I didn't know these people, so there was no point in hiding it. Besides, it would tell every girl in this town that he was taken.

"Can we sit? We are the only people in this town that don't judge the new people." Betty asked. I nodded and got up to go sit next to Edward. Betty and Jughead sat across from us and Archie and Veronica pulled up chairs to the end of the table.

We talked for a while, but eventually stopped when the old man came back with not only my food, but the others too. Edward started to pull out his wallet, but Archie stopped him. "You guys are new, I'll pay."

We started to talk again through our dinner, so much that no one noticed that Edward wasn't eating.

They started to ask more questions, but there was only one that I couldn't answer: why did you come to Riverdale?

Jughead POV-

"Look at the new people." Archie whispered to us. Me and Betty turned around to see a girl and a boy, about our age, walk into Pop's and sit down in a booth in the back. Apparently we weren't the only one's who noticed then because everyone went silent and looked at them.

I turned back around and sat in my seat and acted normal. "Guys don't stare. I know how that feels and it doesn't feel the best. It's like no one accepts you." I said. They all stopped staring, and Betty turned to look at me.

"Maybe we should go over there. You know, talk to them, make them know that they have friends here." She suggested. I agreed, but I told her we should wait till after they order so they can get a feel of the place.

"They ordered. Can we go see them not?" Veronica told us. We slid out of our seats and walked over to their table. Everyone watched us in confusion, almost like we were aliens from another planet. When we got there, the girl acted like we were going to make them leave the restaurant, and the guy acted like he was ready to jump in front of her if someone got near her.

The girl was about Betty's size, and she had long, wavy brown hair that matched her eyes. Her skin was super pale and looked like she had never seen the sun. She wore a green plaid shirt with a blue t-shirt underneath. The boy was tall like Archie, and also had dark brown hair. His eyes were a faded gold color, and his skin was paler than the girls and looked like stone. He wore a gray t-shirt and jeans, and a mysterious bracelet on his wrist. It was thick black leather and had a metal symbol of a lion.

Betty was the first to speak. "Hello, I'm Betty Cooper. This is my boyfriend Jughead Jones." She said putting her arm around my waist. "This is Veronica Lodge, and her boyfriend and my best friend, Archie Andrews." She pointed to them as the introduced them.

The couple relaxed after they realized we were just being nice. Then the girl spoke. "Um, Hi. I'm Bella Swan and this is my fiancee, Edward Cullen." I was a little surprised when she said fiancee, but I let it go because love is love, and I understood what it was like for people to judge relationships.

Betty immediately responded with, "Can we sit? We are the only people in this town that don't judge new people." She was right on that part. We didn't judge because people judged us. Bella looked at Edward for a second, then nodded her head.

She got up out of her seat to go sit next to Edward, and me and Betty replaced her. Archie and Veronica started to pull up chairs and sit at the end, Veronica next to Bella and Archie next to me. "So, where are you guys from?" Veronica asked.

"Forks, Washington." Edward said. There was something about his voice that sounded so satisfying when he spoke, but I wasn't sure what.

"That's kind of far from here isn't it?" I asked. I really wondered what brings them to small town Riverdale, but I waited to ask that.

"Yeah. About 2,500 miles." Bella said. "I slept most of the time though."

Archie finally asked the question I wanted the answer to. "So what brings you to small town Riverdale?"

They were about to respond, when the food showed up. I guess Pop Tate must've noticed that we moved because he brought our food over to the new table. He brought Bella's along with it.

The question was pushed aside as we ate, and the small talk continued. Things like _what are you majoring in?_ or _What high school do you go to?_

There was something off about these people, specifically Edward, and I was going to figure out what.


	3. The Lodge House

Bella POV-

When we finally finished eating, we all walked past the stares and outside to our cars. We finally split up to our cars, Betty and Jughead on the motorcycle, Archie and Veronica in the blue thunderbird, and Edward and I in his silver Volvo. I started to get in the car when I was stopped by Veronica, who was trying so hard to run to me in heels. I decided to walk up to her, save her from the risk of falling and breaking something.

"Bella..." she said as she was trying to recover from the run in heels. "Where... are you... and... Edward... staying tonight?" She finally got out. I turned to look at Edward, then back to Veronica.

"Umm..." I realized Edward hadn't even told me where I would be sleeping, because he obviously didn't have to. Vampires don't sleep. "I don't know why?"

"You guys can come stay at the Pembrooke if you guys want to." The Permbrooke? What was that. She must have noticed my confusion because she quickly replied, "That's my house by the way. There's plenty of open rooms. And I would hate for you guys to have to leave to town to find a hotel." I turned back around to see what Edward had to say about it. He just nodded and let me decide.

"Sure. We will just follow Archie's car to your house, because I'm assuming he is your ride." She nodded. Then quickly yelled over my shoulder at Betty and Jughead.

"Guys! Edward and Bella are staying the night at the Pembrooke! Do you guys wanna come over and stay?" She called. Betty and Jughead whispered to each other for a few seconds, low enough to where only Edward could hear it.

"Yeah! We'll see you there!" Betty yelled back. I watched Edward flinch when they yelled. I completely forgot about how loud that was for him.

I jogged back to the car and hopped in. He looked at me with amusement. He looked like he was holding in a laugh. "What?" I retorted.

"You trying to talk to Veronica was the funniest thing ever." He responded. He knew I was socially awkward when it came to new people, but I think I did pretty well talking to all these new kids. I just rolled my eyes and ignored him till we were out of the parking lot and on our way to the Pembrooke.

"Why did you bring me to Riverdale, Edward?" I finally asked. The question was asked at dinner, but no answer was given. The amusement left his face, and he had his worried expression on. I could tell that he was trying really hard to resist telling me, but he finally gave in.

"To escape Victoria..." He finally spoke. Victoria? She's behind all the killings... all the missing kids... "Alice saw that she was letting someone make the decisions for her so we wouldn't suspect her. That kid, Riley Biers, the one your dad has been working so hard to find, is behind all of it. They are building a newborn army to come over power us and get to you. So I picked the farthest town that got barley any sunlight from Forks."

I suddenly felt worried. What about the rest of the Cullens? Alice and Jasper got out, but what about Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett. There was no way they could fight off a newborn army by themselves. I just prayed that they didn't stay in Forks, or the United States for that matter. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine. We already alerted the rest of the family, and they are already out of Forks. Carlisle and Esme are on a small Island outside of Rio de Janero. Rose and Emmett are in the Caribbean on their own private beach."

"What about Charlie?!" I panicked. If anything happened to Charlie, it would be all my fault. I couldn't handle that guilt, and maybe I might actually jump off a cliff.

"He is fishing in the Gulf of Mexico with Sue Clearwater. And before you ask about Jacob, he refused to leave. Carlisle convinced the rest of the pack to leave, but Jacob wanted to stay and protect his land." I wanted to cry. I was about to pull out my phone when the car finally stopped in front of a tall, fancy looking building.

It looked like a bank, with its tall, stone pillars and large wooden door. It looked amazing, and reminded me of the first time I visited the Cullen house. I never imagined that this is what it would look like. I was expecting a regular house that had some kind of historic background, especially considering that it had it's own name. Edward grabbed my hand and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb as we walked up the side walk and entered the Pembrooke.

When we walked into the foyer, I was surprised by the huge dome ceiling and chandelier that hung from it. "Let me go get my bag." I said before Veronica started giving us a tour.

"I know you're going to think I'm spoiled for saying this, but your bags are already taken care of. My parents refuse to let people carry their own stuff into the house, so they sent the butlers to go get them." Veronica explained. I just shrugged my shoulders, and let her show she rest of us a tour of the house. I noticed that Betty and Archie have already been here a few times because they kept asking Veronica when she was going to show us certain things and why she didn't show us this.

The tour ended at the last bedroom of the upstairs hallway. She opened the door to reveal our luggage stacked neatly next to a wardrobe that sat in the corner. There was a king size bed int he middle of the room with a wooden bed frame and deep maroon comforter. Even though I knew I would be the only one sleeping in that bed, I liked the gesture. "Here is your room." Veronica said, following us as we walked further into the room.

There were no windows in our room, which made me feel safer. I knew that if there were no windows in our room, Victoria or her army couldn't get in. "Have fun!" Veronica said before closing the door and walking back down the hallway.

I walked up to the bed, turned around opposite of the bed, and fell backwards on the soft mattress. I was so tired, even tough I slept in the car all day. Edward walked in front of me and held out his hand for me to use to get up. I grabbed it and I was on my feet again. "Bella, love, are you tired? It's 12:00 in the morning and you are dragging your feet." It was 12 in the morning?! No wonder I was so tired. I nodded my head and he was at my side in seconds with my gray sweatpants and my favorite sweatshirt that Edward had given me: A black hoodie with our quote on it "So the lion fell in love with the lamb".

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, which was another bonus to the room. I slipped on the sweatpants and shirt and carried my dirty clothes out to my suitcase. I turned around to see Edward sitting on the bed waiting for me to snuggle up next to him. In the time it took me to change, he had put on black sweatpants and a gray shirt.

I crawled under covers and took my usual spot under his and put my head on his chest. He turned off the lights and I instantly fell asleep.


	4. Terrifying Dream

Bella POV-

 _I was on the beach in La Push, where Jacob and I first talked when moved back to Forks. Where he told me about the Quileutes and the spirit warriors that lurked inside them. I didn't see Jacob at first, until he emerged from the woods and neared the water. He slowly started to walk into the tide. Stopping when the water reached his knees. "Jacob!" I called out to him as I ran towards him. But then I realized, I wasn't moving. I was running in place, and Jacob couldn't hear me. "Jacob!" I cried again, but he didn't moved. I suddenly saw something emerge from the water. Locks of bright red hair rose from the ocean and neared Jacob. "Run Jacob, please!" I screamed. But he couldn't hear me. I watched as Victoria sunk her teeth into his neck, and ripping head from his body, decapitating him. I cried and screamed._

"Bella..." I heard someone say. I thought it was Jacob at first, but it didn't sound like him. "Bella, love, wake up..." It said again. "Bella please wake up!" it said urgently. Then I woke up with a jolt. I sat there for a second, crying. I threw myself into Edward's arms and broke into tears. "Bella, baby, what's wrong? Your worrying me."

I looked up into his golden eyes and said all I could think of... "Jacob..." then I started crying again.

"Bella, I tried really hard to get him to leave, but he refused. I did everything I could. But he turned and ran into the woods before I could say anything else. I'm sorry, this is all my fault. I should have tried harder." Edward said.

"It's not your fault. He is just so stubborn. But I am really worried about him Edward. There was Victoria and she came out of the water and there was nothing I could do. I tried to run but never moved. And Jacob could hear when I screamed for him to run" I wiped away my tears and got back into his arms. I felt safe there, I knew as long as Edward was around, no one could hurt me.

"Do you want to call him?" Edward asked me. I nodded my head and he grabbed my phone from the nightstand and handed it to me. I quickly dialed Jacobs number and prayed that he would pick up. The dial tone rang four times, and I was sure he wasn't going to answer, until I heard him.

"Hello?" He said. He sounded like everything was normal. Like there wasn't a newborn army heading straight for Forks.

"Jacob?" I said through my sniffles.

"Bella? What's wrong?"

"Jacob please leave Forks. Please, I can't stand the thought of your being in the cross fire of Victoria's rage when she figures out that I'm not in Forks."

"Bella, you know I can't do that. I have to stay here and protect the people of Forks. It's my duty as a Quileute." He has never held any concern for the people in Forks until now. Why? There had to be another reason.

"You're lying." I retorted.

"What?" He was confused, or he knew I was right.

"I know you don't give a shit about the people in Forks. You never have, so why all of a sudden do you now?" I tired to keep my voice down in case there were other people sleeping in the Pembrooke.

"Bella, the truth is, I'm tired of those stupid bloodsuckers taking over my town. My home."

"They aren't all Jacob. But Victoria is dangerous. Please, leave." I begged. I made my voice break to make it more convincing.

"I don't believe they are all good, Bella. Hell, that leech of yours is already planning to change you into a monster." I heard a growl erupt from Edward's chest. I grabbed his hand and entangled it in mine. He calmed down in an instant, but I was still upset.

"He didn't decide this, I did. He doesn't want to change me at all. He want me to be human, you should give him credit for that. If you wanna hate someone for that decision, then hate me. But don't blame them for stuff that they didn't do." I yelled. I was surprised when no one came in knocking to see what the commotion was about.

"Then why doesn't he refuse to change you?" He asked, rage and hurt in his voice.

"Because that was my condition. I said I would marry him if he changed me." Then I regretted saying that. We hadn't told Jacob about the marriage. I was planning to, but I never got the chance because I hadn't seen him in weeks, ever since the kiss.

"YOU'RE MARRYING HIM" He screamed. It startled me. I was honestly scared. I knew he couldn't hurt me through the phone, but his booming voice and angry tone was enough to scare a pro wrestler. "BELLA THEY AREN'T EVEN ALIVE!"

I didn't know what to say, so I handed the phone to Edward and let him deal with it because I couldn't bring myself to speak to him. I continued to cry as Edward tried to calm Jacob down, with no success. Edward was becoming frustrated, and out of anger, said, "Do you not realize what you are doing to her? She is crying her eyes out because she is worried and scared for you, Jacob Black. She cares about you, and if you cared about her, you would leave Forks right now and get as far away from there as possible. And you yelling at her for wanting to marry me isn't making it any better. It just upsets her even more. So stop putting your ego in front of your self-preservation and leave Forks right now."

I just stared at him wide eyed. I have never heard Edward talk to anyone like that, not even Jasper or Emmett when they fought. The way he spoke to Jacob was stern, and I guess he did it for me, but I was still a little shocked.

I listened carefully to what Jacob was saying over the line. Edward's rage was starting to fade, but Jacobs was not. Because when Edward refused to give Jacob my location, he freaked out. I snatched the phone from him and said in the sternest voice possible, "Jacob Ephraim Black, you better leave Forks, Washington right now or so help me god I will force Edward to take me back there and I will take you out myself. I don't care if you like it or not I am telling you that if you do not leave, I will put myself in danger to make you leave. And if you cared, or loved, me at all, you would leave right now."

The phone went silent, and Edward stared at me like he had just seen a ghost. "Okay, Bella, I'm leaving now. I promise." and he hung up. I slammed the phone on the bed and stood up. I began to pace the room in a panic. I would never know if Jacob was actually leaving or not. He has never kept any of his promises that he has made to me. I put my fingers in my hair and dug my nail into my scalp. I started hyperventilating.

"Bella, love, stop." Edward told me. But I didn't listen. I kept pacing. Speeding up and digging my nails deeper. My lungs started to burn for air, but I didn't care. "Bella, please..." He tried again. I continued to dig my nails deeper, until I broke the flesh and started to bleed. Edward was then in front of me, restraining my hands in his. I struggled to escape his hold, but it was no use. "Isabella Marie Swan, stop. Please. You are hurting yourself and doing so is not going to do anything." I stared at him. He has never used my full name before besides when he proposed to me. He was dead serious. And I obeyed. "Now, go shower and get dressed because we are going with the others to town."

He must have read Veronica's mind, because she burst in and proposed the same idea. We agreed and I did what Edward told me because I knew he was right. I wasn't helping anyone by hurting myself. I was only making it worse for me.

I went into my suitcase to see what Alice packed me. I was really surprised when she packed my clothes and not her's. They were all things that I would wear on a normal day. "Wow..." I whispered.

"What?" Edward responded. I forgot that he could hear me.

"Alice actually packed things that are mine and that I would actually wear."

"It wasn't Alice." He retorted. "It was me. I knew Alice would pack it full of dresses and skirts and I know you would buy new clothes before you wore those, so I packed for you."

I was surprised and happy at the same time. Edward knew me better than anyone else. I loved him so much. I ran across the room to him and jumped into his arms, kissing his on impact. I wrapped my legs around his waist and my hands entangled in his hairs. He held me up but putting his hands on my waist. I wished we would stay like this forever.

I moaned in protest as he set me down. "I love you so much Edward Culled I said. My hand crept down from his neck to his chest, and he kept his hand on my waist, refusing to let me walk away from him.

"I love you too, Isabella." He responded when he finally let me go. I slowly walked away, grabbing my clothes and taking a quick shower. I would not worry about anything today. I would focus my everything on my personal angel, Edward Cullen.


	5. Leaving Mystic Falls

**_The Vampire Diaries-_**

Elena POV-

I hated that the travelers had taken over our town. We could even go in the border, it was like a house, except we could be invited in. Bonnie tried to hard to break the spell, but there was nothing she could so, so we had no other choice but to move. Caroline and I decided on a small town up north. A town where nothing bad happens, and it's so small, it's not on some maps: Riverdale, New York.

Damon hated the fact that he had to leave his car behind, but I promised that as soon as the travelers were gone, he could have his car. "I know Elena, but I would still have my car if the travelers would crawl back into that prison world where they came from."

"Well, Damon, why don't you just compel yourself a car if you want one so bad." I hoped he would, because even if I did have my vampire speed, I didn't want to run that far.

"Maybe, I will." he retorted right as a black mustang drove down the road. He did his usual theatrics: lay in the road, play dead, kill, and steal. I hated when he did that. I refused to feed on humans because I couldn't stand the though of taking someone's life for my benefit.

I suddenly heard a twig snap behind me, and I turned around to see Caroline and Stefan approaching me as I watch Damon prey on an innocent human. "What is he doing?" Stefan asked. I honestly didn't know.

"Getting us a car. little brother." We watched as the black mustang approached Damon, and as usual, stopping to check on the person laying in the middle of the road. The man got out of the car and slowly walked towards Damon.

"Sir? Are you okay? The man called from a few feet away. He continued to inch towards him. "Hello? Do I need to call an ambulance?" The man asked. Then he turned around to retrieve his phone, Which gave Damon just enough time to attack and feed on the man.

He then threw the mangled body into the ditch next to the road, hopped in the car, and honked the horn at us. I jumped in the passenger seat, Caroline sat behind Damon, and Stefan sat behind me. The car was really crammed. I had to move my seat up all the way so Stefan could sit behind me, and we were still crammed.

"You couldn't have waited for literally any other car? You had to get the shiny one?" Caroline complained. I agreed, we should have waited, because as soon as we all crammed ourselves in the car, a big SUV drove past us, laughing at the 4 teenagers squished into one car.

It wasn't long before we were headed down the road to Riverdale, New York, _the town with pep_ , as the sign in the pictures read.

I didn't want to leave Mystic Falls. My entire childhood has been taken over by travelers. The Salvatore Boarding house, Wickery bridge, my house, he town square, the grille. I was just letting it go. The only thing I was happy about leaving was the memory of my parents death. The thought was to painful to have anymore. They were one of the reasons I turned my humanity off the first time. The internal pain.

About an hour in, I got a text from Bonnie that read _Me and Enzo will meet you guys in Riverdale. We just got into New York. How far are you guys?_ I wasn't sure where we were anymore, so I asked the driver, "Damon, how far are we from Riverdale?" I asked.

"10 hours away, but if I speed I can get us there in 5." He responded with a wink. Then I heard the loud sound of the motor heating and the car quickly accelerated, dodging cars that look at us like we were maniacs. We got pulled over once, and Caroline compelled the officer to leave us alone and to tell the other deputies that we were in a hurry to the hospital.

I text Bonnie back about an hour later; _Sorry, I had to deal with Damon's reckless driving. We are about 4 hours from Riverdale now. You guys go ahead and find some where to stay._ Bonnie immediately responded with something that made Damon go faster that he ever had before. _There is something supernatural living there, my powers are acting weird and nothing is working. We decided to wait until you guys got here to pass the town's border._

That worried me. Bonnie's powers only stopped working when someone was using them to power their magic, like Kai. But Kai was dead, which made me wonder. "Bonnie's waiting for us on the border. Step on it." I told Damon.

"Why didn't she go into the town like a normal person?" Caroline retorted.

"Her powers weaken the closer she gets to the town. Like they did when Kai was around." I responded. Everyone but Damon turned to look at me, eyes wide with worry. The car went dead silent.

"What does this mean?" Caroline asked again.

"There is something supernatural in that town that is draining Bonnie's powers." Stefan said, his voice filled with concern. The travelers were all back in Mystic Falls, and Kai and Jo are dead, so who is stealing Bonnie's magic?

This question haunted me the entire trip. When we pulled up next to Bonnie's car that was parked on the side of the road, she looked like she had seen a ghost. "Bon?" Damon said. She just looked down at her hands.

"It's gone. My magic, it won't work if we are in Riverdale." Bonnie said, her voice breaking.

"It's okay Bonnie, as long as the travelers don't know where we are, we will be okay." Caroline reassured her.

"And I won't let whatever creature that is causing you to lose your powers come near you, love." Enzo added. She finally looked up at all of us.

"Let's go. If they come, we can lead them past the border so I can regain my powers." Bonnie turned to look at Damon, who wasn't so sure about this plan. "We already tested it, the farther away from this town we are, the stronger my powers." And that was it. We started the cars and drove into Riverdale together, Bonnie and Enzo following us.

The town was barren. There was only trees for a while, until a diner came into view. _Pop's Chock'lit Shoppe_ the bright red sigh read. We pulled off the exit and parked in the almost empty parking lot. There were only two other cars and one motorcycle. The first car was a Silver Volvo and looked out of place compared to the car it was parked next to: a blue thunder bird that looked like Damon's car, but older and more expensive. The motorcycle looked new as well, with shiny leather seats and polished handle bars. Damon decided to park next to the Volvo, with Enzo pulling in next to him. "Let's go eat." He said.

As soon as we got out of the car, I smelled something. It wasn't familiar, and it wasn't human. Caroline, Damon, Enzo, and Stefan must have picked it up too, because we all casually surrounded Bonnie and followed the trail into the diner. It was pretty much empty, considering it was Sunday night. The only people there was an old man behind the counter and a group of people in a corner booth having a conversation.

"Welcome to Pop's." The man behind the counter said as we walked up to the counter. "What can I getcha'?" The people in the corner stopped talking and turned to look at us. I hated having their eyes on me. It made me feel like I had a tail or something.

I ignored them and scooted to the side so Bonnie could get to the counter and order. After she did so, We sat in the other corner booth on the opposite side of the restaurant. The smell grew stronger when we came into the restaurant, but it wasn't coming from the old man. Which meant it was someone in the group of teenagers that sat opposite of us.

I sat on the side where I had the group in my view. Bonnie sat next to me, and Caroline sat next to her. The boys did the same: Damon, Enzo, then Stefan. I glared at the group examining their faces and features to try and spot the creature. I examined the faces that were facing me first.

There was a girl closest to the window with brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a loose maroon t-shirt and a brow leather jacket over it. When I focused on her, I could smell her blood. That didn't usually happen unless I was near them, but this was different. Her blood _sang_ to me. I was so tempted to run over there and compel her to let me drink from her, but I couldn't risk it, in case she was a vampire. I suddenly heard a faint growl come from that group, but I couldn't tell who it came from. I just shook it off and moved on to the guy to her left.

He was so pale, he looked sick. He had brown hair that was styled like Stefan's, but less spiked. He had golden eyes that stood out like stars. He wore a gray v-neck shirt and had a leather bracelet on his right arm with some sort of mysterious symbol on it. He was very handsome, I must admit. I couldn't bring myself to look away, but I did when his eyes met mine. It was only for a second, but I knew something was off about him. He had his arm around the brown haired girl, so I assumed she was his girl friend.

The girl next to him had bleach blonde hair that was pulled into a tight pony tail. She wore a dark blue plaid shirt with a black undershirt. Hey eyes were a light blue, almost gray color. The guy across from her was facing away from us so I couldn't see his face. He wore a leather jacket that said _Southside Serpents_ and had a green snake entangling itself around the name. He also wore a gray beanie that had a rimmed to make it look like a crown. I could just barely see his hair, but I looked black from a distance. He was holding the blonde girls hand from across the table, so I assumed they were dating as well.

Finally, the last couple. They were obviously dating because I saw them kissing through the window when we first pulled in to the lot. There was a red-headed kid who wore a blue and yellow Letterman's jacket that read "Andrews" on the back. I couldn't see anything else, which upset me. The last girl who sat closest to the window had black hair and wore a red button up sweater with a white collar. She was also wearing a pearl necklace the look like it was as expensive as the car.

Suddenly, they stood up and made their way towards us. I hoped that they were going to the door, but they walked right past it and came to our table.


	6. Mysterious Newcomers

Edward POV-

I watched as the group of new people walked to the booth across the room from us. I clung to Bella because I immediately knew what they were: Vampires. Their thoughts ran through my head, listening to their opinions and feelings about us. There were five of them, four out of five were vampires. The last one was something I have never heard of. Her friends were calling her a witch, talking about her magic and how she was losing it by the minute. This worried me, and I pulled Bella towards me.

She looked at my, confused as to why I was acting so protective all of a sudden. In the lowest voice possible I said, "They are vampires." She sharply inhaled and began to shake. "Don't worry. They aren't newborns. Look at their eyes." But when I did, they didn't have the golden color that the rest of us did. They had human eye colors: Brown, blue, and hazel.

I began to listen to their thoughts to see what they were doing here, but something made me stop. _Her blood sings to me. Maybe if I compel the others to ignore me, I could try some_ the girl closest to the window thought. I let out a slight growl, and her eyes moved from Bella's to mine. Her eyes were a dark brown, the same color as her hair. Everyone at the table refereed to her as Elena. She had tan skin like a human, and I could hear her heart beating. If she was a vampire, how did she have a heart.

I ignored the thought and decided to let it go. I looked at the girl next to her, the witch. Her name was Bonnie, and her thoughts were pretty quiet. She had dark skin and dark curly hair. Her eyes were also brown, but lighter than Elena's. She was the only one eating, which proved she wasn't a vampire.

The next girl was a little different, and her thoughts were the loudest out of the three girls. Her hair was bright blonde, and her eyes (a lot like Elena's) were a dark brown. Her skin was paler than Elena's but not as pale as mine. She looked like the cheerleader type: athletic, popular, prom queen. Again, her thoughts were the loudest: _I wonder when we can go back to Mystic Falls. This place sucks._ Mystic Falls... was that a town? I guess it didn't matter. I listened to try and figure out her name, but I didn't have to listen to their thoughts to know, because the man sitting across from her spoke first.

"Any news from Matt, Caroline?" he asked. Matt? Was he another vampire? Was he coming here like the others? I was about to tell Bella, when I got a text from Alice. _Matt Donovan is a human friend of theirs._ That calmed me down a bit, but I still didn't like the thought of mysterious vampires around Bella. We came here to escape, not captured.

"We should go over there. Like you guys did for us." Bella suggested. I didn't even know what the conversation was about in the first place, but I hoped the newcomers didn't overhear it.

"Why not!" Betty replied as she hopped from her stool at the end of the table. I really didn't want to go anywhere near the people, especially since they are a different kind of Vampire.

Everyone shook their head in agreement as we rose from our corner booth. I put my arm around Bella's waist, pulling her towards me in a casual manner. I also let the others get to the table first so I could hide her from them. As we neared the table, I heard Bella say in a voice only I could hear, "Edward, what's going on?" She knew when I was worried. I become very clingy to Bella when her safety is at risk. If anything were to happen to her...

"Vampires." I whispered back. I knew they could hear me because their eyes all looked up at me. "Not my kind." I continued, making sure they knew I was dangerous as well. Their eyes quickly looked back to the rest of the group and started to chat.

They introduced each other, and I got all the names I didn't have: Caroline Forbes, Bonnie Bennett, Elena Gilbert, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, and Lorenzo (Enzo) St. John. I hoped Bella would make the choice to stay smart, but her kindness took over her, and caused her to push in front of me. She told them her name, where she was from, and that she was my fiancee.

Veronica told them where we were staying and offered the last two rooms and living room to them. _Does she invite everyone she meets to stay at her house?_ I thought. I didn't feel safe having these new vampires near my Bella, especially since she already has one coming after her.

I guess I'll just have to watch out because they happily agreed, and we all made our way back to the Pembrooke.

Stefan POV-

Veronica's house reminded me of the Salvatore Boarding house. It was styled as if it was made in the 1800's, and had enough rooms to house an entire village. The only difference was that our house was actually made in the 1800's.

"Okay. So we have two bedrooms and the living room. You guys can decide where you wanna sleep." Veronica explained. I knew Damon and Elena were gonna want a room.

I slide my arm around Caroline's waist and pulled her close to me. "We'll take a bedroom." I told her. Caroline looked up at me and smiled, her eyes staring deep into mine.

"Now don't get to crazy, little brother." Damon chuckled.

"Come on Damon, don't me such a hypocrite." Caroline shot back. She was right. Damon and Elena got crazy the night before we left Mystic Falls, and I never want to repeat that traumatizing experience. That was the first night that I wished I had died instead of becoming a vampire.

Elena glared and me, but her frown turned into a slight smile. She found it funny, but held back her laughter for Damon's sake.

I had completely forgotten about everyone else, because by the time the conversation was over, they were all in their rooms. I carried Caroline upstairs and found an open room right next to the stairs. When we walked in, it was as if Caroline had already redecorated it. The bed was a King with a dark brown headboard. It had a long, silk curtain that hung from the ceiling and draped over the bed onto the floor. She bedspread was a white and gold ruffled blanket with swirling designs and matching pillows on it. The dressers matched the headboard and the curtains matched the comforter as well.

"It's perfect." I heard Caroline whisper. "It looks like the inside of the Lockwood house." The Lockwood house was the nicest house in Mystic Falls besides the Salvatore Boarding house.

I was about to speak when a knock on the front door made me stand up straight. It wasn't the knock, it was the smell. It reeked of wolf, which meant there was a werewolf nearby. Caroline must've smelled it too, along with my brother and Elena, because we were all down stairs and accompanied by Edward and Bella.


	7. Dog House

**_Teen Wolf-_**

Scott POV-

"Did we really have to leave Beacon Hills?" Lydia complained.

"Yes. I can't fight the alpha pack on my own." I responded. I knew I was already an alpha, but there was no way in hell I could take on multiple alphas on my own.

"Can we at least find a non-trashy place to stay?" Allison said as I pulled up to a large town house. I turned around to face Stiles in approval, but he just shook his head in disapproval.

"You can't just walk up to a random person's house and ask 'can me and my friends stay in your house until a giant group of alpha werewolves leaves our town?' that's creepy." He responded.

"I wouldn't tell them about the alpha pack." I mumbled as I got out of the car.

I waited on the sidewalk as Allison, Stiles, Lydia, and Derek all crawled out of the car. Stiles had let me drive his jeep and we had to cram all of the supernatural freaks (us) into the car. Derek complained the whole time, Stiles kept cracking jokes about Derek's suffering, Allison and I talked the whole time, and Lydia spent the car ride on her phone looking up nice places to stay in Riverdale. It was a long road trip.

Once we were all out of the car, we walked up to the building with the letters _Pembrooke_ engraved on looked like a library that had been turned into a town house.

I knocked on the door and heard rummaging throughout the house, along with thousands of new scents. One stood out in particular. It was the strongest out of all of them , and the most threatening. It came from some sort of supernatural creature like me and Derek, but it was something I have never smelled before. Derek must have picked it up too, because he stepped up next to me as soon as the door was answered.

"Hello?" A girl with bright blonde hair answered the door. "Who are you?" Behind her, I could see a lot of people. There were 6 guys and 6 girls, I assumed most of them were couples because there was a girl next to each guy.

"Hi, um, I'm Scott McCall, this is Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale, and Allison Argent. We were wondering if we could stay here for the night. We are new to town and all of the hotel are full. Someone gave us this address."

"Um hold on. Veronica?" She turned around to see a girl with black hair approaching.

"Betty what's up?" She responded.

"These people want to stay here. Everywhere else is full and someone gave them your address." Veronica looked at us for a second and opened the door.

"You guys can stay but all the rooms are full. You'll have to stay in the poker room together."

"Okay." Stiles responded as we all walked into the room and settled down. The walls were a dark reddish-orange color and there was a giant poker table in the middle, hence the name "the poker room". The room was huge and could fit all of us if we moved the poker table aside. There was also a pool table next poker table.

After a few minutes of planning we decided to move both the tables against the wall and use the blankets Veronica provided us with to create makeshift beds.

I hadn't realized it was night until we walked back out into the living room. The windows showed a dark blue sky with a full moon outside. _"_ Shit I forgot about the full moon." I whispered to Allison. She gave me a concerned look and shook her head. I didn't understand, why didn't Derek warn me? I turned around to look at his reaction, but his face was blank.

I began to feel the wolf inside me try to escape. Stiles noticed this and blurted out, "Scott and I are going to take a quick run to the store. We'll be back." But in the time it took his to explain what we needed, the creature that yearned to escape could no longer be captivated. My eyes turned a deep red and my nail grew into claws. There was hair on the sides of my face and fangs replaced my original teeth.

I got surprised looks from everyone except the pale guy in the corner with the girl with brown hair. I later found out his name was Edward when the girl next to him, who I also figured out was Bella, whispered something to him. The name was all I could make out.

I stood in front of her, pushing her behind him in a protective manner. His golden eyes glared at me in a if-you-take-one-step-closer-I-will-rip-your-head-off look. He let out a slight laugh and gave me a smirk. Why was he laughing?

The only others were the group of humans on the couch and the others (who I think are some sort of supernatural creature) sitting on the staircase. The humans looked both shocked, amused, scared, and curious at the same time. The others didn't care. It was like they knew I was a werewolf from the minute I crossed the border into Riverdale.

I looked into everyone's eyes before bolting out the front door on to the dark sidewalk that lined the bright street. I already exposed myself to twelve people already, which is probably half of Riverdale. I can't let anyone else see my wolf side.

The only thing that remained in my head though was why wasn't Derek affected by the full moon. It isn't something you can control or learn to control unless you are an alpha.

I think I just answered my own question...


	8. Exposed

Edward POV-

The minute he walked into the house I knew what he was. He was a werewolf, but unlike the Black family, they don't turn into real wolves. Their bodies just mutate into a wolf/human form.

I stared out the window, Bella by my side, observing the constellations and explaining to her how the stars you see are already dead, the light just hasn't reached Earth. And then we talked about how the full moon made the most beautiful glare onto the street.

 _Full Moon..._ oh no. I stopped talking and jerked my head towards the poker room door. It swung open revealing the four people who entered the house earlier.

Scott McCall walked out into the living room and began to shake. His friend, Stiles, noticed this and quickly came up with an escape plan for him to get out: "Scott and I are going to take a quick run to the store. We'll be right back."His voice trembled when he said this, almost as if he was afraid for himself. But his thoughts said other wise.

 _I have to get him out of here before he hurts anyone else. Derek too. I'm sure he's shaking behind me._ I glared at Derek, who I now knew was the other source of the wolf stench. It was obvious that Scott was going through the transformation, but Derek didn't move a muscle. It didn't make any sense. I of course didn't know anything about these types of wolves, but one would think the rules still applied.

These thought were thrown from my conscience when the transformation began. I caught it before everyone else. I pushed Bella behind me and watched as he turned from man to wolf.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I heard Bella whisper, low enough that not even the other vampires could hear.

I only said one word, and she understood... "Werewolf."

She huddled behind me when she caught sight on the monstrosity that stood in the middle of the living room. A teenage boy with deep red eyes, similar to a newborn. He had long facial hair on both sides on his face, and his nail turned into long claws. His nose narrowed and grew into more of a snout shape. By the time the transformation was complete, all eyes were on him. The human had a horrified look on their faces. The other vampires acted like this happened on a daily basis, and their thoughts told me the same.

His friends acted the same way. But it wasn't long before Derek and Stiles had Scott restrained. His arms were pulled behind him, and they pulled him towards the poker room door, which was right next to us. I stepped back and pushed Bella even farther behind me. He seemed okay as they walked towards the door, but that didn't last long.

Scott yanked his arms away from his friends grasps, and lunges straight at Bella and I...

Bella POV-

Everything happened so fast. One minute, Scott was a human walking into the living room. The next he was a werewolf lunging right at me and Edward. I knew Edward wouldn't let anything happen to me, but I was worried about his exposing himself in front of the human. The Volturi will surely kill them.

Edward pushed me back against the wall and turned back around, grabbing Scott by the shoulders. Scott released his hand in an attempt to escape, but it was unsuccessful. When this failed, he tried to throw Edward off his game. He faked going under his arm and instead went under the left.

Edward had no choice but to expose himself. It was the only way to keep me safe. He grabbed Scott and threw him against the wall, creating a loud crash. Edward ran at him at vampire speed, holding him down until his friends came over. Derek placed a hand on Edwards shoulder and just nodded, like he appreciated it. I would've thought they were mad at him for, you know, throwing Scott across the room.

Edward stood up and walked back over to me and asked, "Are you okay,love?" I nodded my head and jerking my head towards Veronica and her friends. Their faces showed multiple emotions: scared, shocked, confused, etc. Damon, another vampire, was the first to speak.

"You too?" he said in a cheery tone as he walked towards us. He stopped about five feet from us, looking at me like I was his next meal. His eyes turn completely black, red lines forming under them. They almost looked like veins, but I was sure they weren't. They couldn't be, vampires don't have blood.

I back away a little bit. "Don't worry, I'm not going to drink your blood if that's what you are thinking. Elena and Stefan won't let me." He laughed. I didn't understand. How was he able to resist my blood. Most vampires wouldn't have let me live for more than three seconds.

Edward let out a growl as he walked away, turning back around to look at me. He was about to say something, when Betty yelled, "What the hell was that?!" We all turned to look at her, her face bright red with anger, fear, and embarrassment.

"Betty, we're vampires" Caroline explained.


	9. Surprise

Edward POV-

I knew the second Caroline said that, everything would change. The horrified looks we got from everyone in the room made me feel even more like a monster. I could never understand why Bella couldn't see that, but I hoped her seeing Betty and her friends reactions would change her mind about me.

I put my hands into fists and squeezed them tightly, trying to get these thoughts out of my mind. It's not that I didn't want Bella to love me, I just want her to have a normal, human life. And with me around, that can't happen. I was pulled from my thoughts when I felt a hand loosen mine and fit itself perfectly in between. I turned to look at Bella, who had a worried look on her face.

"Hey, are you okay? You have that look..." she started.

"Yes, I'm okay. We can talk about it later. I need to deal with them." I responded, shifting my eyes too look at them. She nodded and walked up to where she was standing directly at my side instead of behind me.

The room was dead silent, until Elena broke the quiet, "Guys, you have to understand..." but she was quickly cut off by an enraged Veronica.

"Understand what?! The fact that I have potential killers in my house that might kill me and drink my blood?!" We all giggled at this, but she didn't find it very funny. "What are you laughing about?"

"It's just that, we don't feed on human blood, only animals." Stefan explained through help back chuckles. This made the group relax a little bit, but there faces continued to show signs of fear.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. We are all here for supernatural reasons that would be better if you didn't know about." Damon added. He was right, I couldn't put anyone else at risk. If Victoria were to find us, she would kill anyone and everyone who knew her plan.

"Well if you are not going to tell me, I am going to have to ask you to leave." Veronica demanded. I had to tell her. If this was the safest place for Bella to stay, then I will do anything to keep her here.

"Veronica..." Bella started. Veronica's death glare turned to look at her. "Edward and I are here for my safety. There is this vampire back in Forks names Victoria who is trying to kill me to get revenge on Edward for killing her partner, James. James tried to kill me a few months back and Edward was only trying to protect me. She is creating an army of vampires to attack Edward and his family, so our only option was to run to the farthest, cloudiest, and coldest place from forks."

Veronica nodded as if she understood our reason, and her thoughts agreed. I really didn't expect for that to go as well as it did. It was like she wanted to keep Bella safe as well.

She then turned and continued to glare at the other group. "And what about you guys?"

"Our town has been taken over by travelers that have casted a spell over the town so vampires cannot enter. Well, they were planning on keeping us out forever. And there is no where else we can go that has wildlife we can feed on that is not across that country. So we came here."

The humans looked at us with amazement. I knew exactly what they were thinking. _Vampires?! What the hell?_ came from Veronica. _I knew there was something off about Edward._ Thought Jughead. He always looked at me differently, and I knew he knew something was going on. I had just hoped he would never find out. _This is ridiculous. There is no fucking way that vampires actually exist._ Archie wondered. I had thought the exact same thing when I woke after Carlisle changed me. And finally Betty, her mind was blank. Nothing came from it, and her face was pale white. Her eyes shot daggers at all of us. She opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was air. No noise.

"So, you guys drink blood. That's cool. I'm a werewolf so..." Scott joked. I glared at him again and stepped in front of Bella. I wasn't taking any chances with him again. He must have noticed this, because he spoke in a more serious tone. "Look Bella, I'm sorry I attacked you. My instincts just took over and I couldn't control it." His eyes looked sincere, but that didn't mean I trusted him.

"It's okay Scott. I know you didn't mean- "But she stopped. A loud bang rang out as the front door to the enormous mansion blew open. Revealing the one person I didn't want to see.

Her red hair blowing in the wind, her eye blood red and glaring at Bella. She wasn't alone. There were many vampires behind her, and I couldn't tell how many, their thoughts were overwhelming me. They all thirsted for Bella's blood.

"Who are you?" Damon asked. I knew they all thought the same thing.

"Victoria..." Bella responded.

"You guys leave the room and get as far away from this house as possible." I yelled at the humans. They ran out the back door and into the alley way. Stiles followed them under Scott's orders. "Victoria, leave."

"Oh, but Edward, I don't think that I wanna do that." The redheaded demon responded. "You see, I brought all of these hungry vampires here, and I don't think they would like it if I made them leave. After all, they already have the scent of that human you keep protecting. Bella, was it? Why don't you just hand her over and this can all be over?"

"Never in a million years would I hand Bella over to you." I growled. I backed up and cornered Bella. The rest of the vampires caught on pretty quickly and did the same thing, along with the witch and the wolves.

Bella POV-

They were all surrounding me like a kill circle. Victoria had found us, and it was too late to run. I already knew this meant a fight. Edward growled as Victoria eased closer to us, until one of the vampires, who I thought was Damon, lunged at her. He grabbed her by her thick red hair and threw her across the room. 6 more vampires entered the house, and they kept coming until all of the vampires around me except Edward, was killing newborns.

I hated this. Them risking their lives all because Victoria wanted me dead. I had lost sight of her, and I could tell that Edward had as well because he was searching the room for her. But her fiery red hair was nowhere to be seen.


	10. Kidnapped

Edward POV-

There had to be more vampires in this one house then I've ever seen together in all my years. The sound of stone breaking rang in my ears every few seconds, and I knew we were winning. I just couldn't find her.

Victoria had disappeared in the crowd, her bright red locks hidden in the red eyes of the newborns. Then I heard the one thing I didn't want to hear. Bella's scream rang out in my ears. "Edward!" she cried. I turned around to see Victoria's ice cold hand around my love's throat. "Help-"

I have never been more scared in my entire life. "I'm surprised. I would've thought you'd change her by now." she chuckled. If I had a heart, it would have stopped. For once, I was terrified. "I guess it's time to return the favor. You know after what you did to James."

I lunged toward her, but was thrown to the side by a group of newborns. I got back on my feet fast, but I stopped dead in my tracks. She was gone.

Victoria...

Bella...

They both disappeared. I growled and threw my hand into the wall, causing it to cave in a create a large hole. I looked in the mirror to see that my eyes had turned deep black, and everyone behind me looked horrified. There was only one thing I could say. "Find her."

"Edward, who was that?" Elena asked. She wasn't afraid. She was worried, and I could sense it.

"Victoria."

" What did she want?"

"Bella." The room went silent. Everyone stared at me, shock painted all over their faces. "Please."

"Edward..." Elena stepped towards me and put her hand on my shoulder. I quickly turned my head to find sympathy staring right back at me. "We will find her."

Before anyone else could say anything, I was running out the door towards Bella and Victoria's scent, with the other's trailing behind me.

There were 2 things I know for sure...

1\. Victoria is not going to get away with this

2\. Bella will be back in my arms before the sun comes up.

Bella POV-

Before I knew it there was a cold hand around my neck. "Edward!" I screamed. It was getting harder to breathe, so before I ran out of air, I managed to get out "Help."

He turned around, his eyes turning a deep black, fear sprawled across his face. I have never seen him like this, a murderous look in his eyes. I thought I heard a growl come from his chest, and for once, I was scared. Not of him, I knew he would never hurt me, but from what might happen. I was scared for him. He was in a house full of newborns, whom of which could overpower him, and I was a distraction.

I stared into those deep, pitch black eyes, hoping that I would wake up and see that they were their golden brown again. And before I knew it, we were out the door, moving farther away from Edward. I wanted to go back. I wanted to be in his arms, not those of the redheaded demon who was holding me hostage. I started to scream and squirm, hoping Edward could hear my voice and come get me. I knew he would find me.

I would be in his arms again before sunrise...


	11. The Search

Bella POV-

It wasn't but 30 minutes before we finally stopped. We were in some sort of warehouse in the middle of the woods. Victoria threw me on the ground and tied my hands and feet together with a rope that was tied to the wall. "Where are we?" I demanded an answer. I couldn't act as scared as I felt because that would freak Edward out even more.

"Pennsylvania." She responded. "Somewhere Edward will never find you."

"You don't know what he's capable of." I spat through gritted teeth. If I was ever in danger, Edward went into some sort of frenzy. No one gets in his way and nothing stops him from saving me. Even if it requires killing.

"Oh, but I do. You see, I have run so far from Riverdale, that he would have to track your scent across the state. Plus, I grabbed a crap ton of your clothes from your closet after you left Forks and gave them to the newborns to spread across New York. He won't know which one is actually yours." She smiled. I hated that smile. "Now, shut up before I actually kill you." She shoved a piece of clothe in my mouth and tied it around my head.

I began to squirm. I tried to scream, but of course the clothe muffled it to the point that it sounded like nothing. Then I felt a cold hand fly across my face. My vision started going black and the last thing I saw was the warehouse doors closing and Victoria walking away.

Edward POV-

I didn't stop running. The other vampires caught up with me and Scott's pack followed us in their jeep. I could hear it's motor struggling to get through the tight woods.

"Edward!" I heard Scott call from behind. I stopped and turned around as they pulled up next to us. "I caught her scent!"

"Where?!" We all replied at the same time.

"Back about 20 yards. It splits off into 5 different directions, but only one has Victoria's scent." I didn't hear the rest before I bolted off into the woods.

Caroline POV-

I was scared for Edward and my 'mama-bear' instincts were kicking in. I have always been protective of humans who meant something to someone. And the way Edward and Bella act around each other shows me how much they love each other. That's why I am so desperate to find her. Edward loves Bella like I love Stefan, only Stefan is also a vampire and he is not in any danger. Bella on the other hand is a fragile human, weak and vulnerable when it comes to vampires. So when Edward ran towards the scent that Scott found, I was the first to follow.

We ran for miles, the scent strong against Victoria's. We could sense the the other newborn's tracks trying to trick us, but we knew that Victoria only trusted herself with Bella. Then something stopped Edward dead in his tracks, his eyes wide with horror.

A loud, ear-piercing scream rang out into the woods. And there was only one person that it could have come from.

Bella.

Bella POV-

It wasn't long before my eyes were open again. It had to be at least 10 minutes. But I wish I hadn't opened my eyes, because the vampire I saw there was not the one I wanted.

Victoria stood there, hovering over me. Her red hair was draped over her face as she looked down on me. "Good morning." she said sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes. I refused to show her how scared I actually was. I wasn't just scared, I was terrified. Terrified of what she might do. "Sassy now are we? Well that should change pretty soon. Riley!" she screamed the name.

In came a dirty blonde headed boy who wasn't much older than me. He had blood red eyes that glared at me. "Is it time?"

She ripped the cloth out of my mouth and shook her head, telling him that it was time for her plan to kill me to begin. I began to shake vigorously. I wasn't ready to die. I couldn't do that to Edward. "I want him to hear you scream." Victoria gave me her devil smile and walked away from me.

After she left, 6 other vampires walked into the warehouse, all of their eyes red. They weren't all kids, but they were all newborns. They were also all male. Riley stayed behind to enjoy the show I guess. They all watched Riley, waiting for his signal. All it took was a nod of his head from them to slowly get closer to me. I curled up into a ball, my human instincts taking over me and self preservation kicking in.

I suddenly felt my arms being yanked behind me and a foot come down on my back. The pain was so excruciating, I almost gave in and screamed. But I resisted, and hoped that Edward was nearby.

I was hit multiple times on my face, arms, and legs. But it wasn't until I felt someone crush my ankles under their hands that I screamed as loud as I could. I screamed so loud, the other vampires put their hands over their ears and backed away.

They all stopped for a second, walked out, and stayed outside for a few minutes. Victoria came back in, causing me to scream again. I hoped that if I screamed enough, Edward would hear and come save me. She suddenly stuffed the cloth back in my mouth, slapped me across the face, and walked out of the warehouse, closing the door behind her.


	12. Rescuing Bella

Edward POV-

I have never run faster in my entire life than when I heard Bella's scream. She had never screamed like that before, and it was so loud that it hurt not only my ears, but my heart. It was shattered into a million pieces.

With Caroline hot on my trail, we continued to track their scents. Jughead, Betty, Veronica, and Archie finally caught up with the rest of us in Archie's Thunderbird. It wasn't in the woods, but the road that ran right through the middle. Victoria must have taken Bella to somewhere along the roadside because her scent was only a few yards from the road.

The trail ended at a warehouse, and Bella's scent was strong. I knew she was in there because I could hear her frantic heartbeat. I also heard her voice. She was begging for me to find her. Praying that it would all end soon. "I'm here Bella. I promise." I whispered.

"She's in there." Damon put his hand on my shoulder and gestured towards the building. "We'll fight off the guards. You go save your girl."

I turned to look back at the warehouse. I hadn't realized that there were newborns standing outside of it. "Go Edward. Bella needs you." Elena spoke in a voice that was a sad attempt to comfort me.

Suddenly, another scream rang out, and Victoria walked out of the building. "Go!" Stefan pushed me toward the warehouse and I ran towards the door. The newborns were now aware that I was there, and rushed towards me. But before they got close, Stefan and Damon were behind them, snapping their necks and pulling the bodies into the woods. I continued towards the door, and what I saw when I opened it was not a pretty site.

Bella, beaten and bloody, leaning against the wall. She was tied by her hands and feet with a rope that was attached to the wall. There was a piece of something in her mouth that kept her from talking. She had her eyes closed and tears were streaming down her face.

I started to walk towards her, but I guess she heard me and though I was someone else because she slowly began to move into a ball. One leg in front of the other.

"Bella," I continued to was towards her. "Bella, love, it's me. I'm here." I could tell she wasn't fully conscious because her eyes were slowly opening and closing to the sound of my voice. They twitched so much, I was sure that she had a concussion.

I put my hand under her chin and lifted her head to face me. Her eyes gazed into mine before fluttering closed, sending me into a panic attack. "Bella, love?" I begged for her to open her eyes again. She lifted her hand and placed it on my cheek, a smile flooded across her face. This gave me some hope. But then her hand fell back down to the floor and her smile washed away. Her heartbeat began to slow so fast, I was afraid of what was going to happen.

I picked up her unconscious body into my arms and carried her out of that dirty warehouse. I ran so far away from there, and prayed that Bella would wake up soon.

Bella POV-

I wanted to die. The pain was unbearable. I was fading in and out, unsure of what was actually going to happen to me.

The door to the warehouse was suddenly opened, and I tried as hard and my body would allow to curl up into a ball in an attempt to protect myself. But it was no use. I was no match against those vampires.

But then I heard it, the voice I have been hoping to hear. "Bella? Bella, love, it's me. I'm here." Edward. His voice sounded so far away, but then again so close. He was here. He came. He found me. My heartbeat sped up and all of my anxiety seemed to wash away. But then I thought, what if this was my mind playing tricks on me. What if this was some sick version of self-preservation.

As he reached me, I saw his face through partially closed eyes. I forced my eyes to stay open, because I wanted his face to be the last thing I saw before I died.

But to prove he was actually here, I gathered all the strength I had left to lift my arm and place my hand on his face. I felt it, the cold temperature of his stone cold skin ran across my fingertips. I forced a smile across my face, and for once, I was okay with dying. At least I knew that I was dying in the hand of the man of my dreams.

And then it was gone.

Stefan POV-

These were nothing like out kind of vampire. They had blood red eyes and pale skin like Edward's. They were also a lot stronger than us. They were also extremely clumsy, because it was easy to over-power them. Bonnie helped weaken them by casting a new spell she learned from the travelers. Damon, Elena, Caroline, Enzo, Scott, Allison, and I all fought back what seemed like millions until we watched Edward and Bella run from the warehouse.

"Guys!" I yelled. "Let's go! Edward has her!" Enzo picked up Bonnie and we all ran. The jeep trailing behind us.


	13. New Plan

Edward POV-

Bella fell asleep in my arms as I ran back to Riverdale. I tried to be a smooth and quiet as possible, trying so hard not to wake her up. She was still sleeping when we arrived back at the Pembrooke. I got there about 5 minuted before the others, so I decided to place Bella on the couch. I was sure they were going to want to ask questions, so I stayed and waited.

Bonnie, Enzo, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Elena were the first to arrive, followed by Scott and his pack and the humans.

"How is she?" Caroline asked urgently.

"She's okay." I replied, never taking my eyes of Bella. "She was terrified when I walked in. Tied up with a cloth in her mouth. She was curled up in a ball, and wouldn't look up until I said something." We all turned to look at Bella's bruised face and body. Even though she was sleeping peacefully, I couldn't help but think that she was still in pain.

"I am so sorry." Elena got down on her knees and put her hand on Bella's head, removing the hair from her face. This revealed a cut on her forehead and bruises along the sides of her face. Bella began to stir and the whole room went silent. We all stood there, watching her.

"What now?" Jughead asked. "The Vampire-Demon is after her."

"You guys can't be involved in this." Caroline replied. "Your human bodies would be too much of a distraction that no one will be able to both fight, protect you, protect Bella, and resist the scent of your blood."

"I can gather the serpents. We can help." Jughead shot back.

"No you can't. There is no way you guys can fight off newborn vampires and survive." I never took my eyes off Bella when I said this.

"It would be a bloodbath and we can't risk it." Stefan stepped in and looked down at Bella. "We can't let anyone else get hurt."

"Okay, then what are we supposed to do? Sit here and do nothing?" Veronica retorted.

"No, you are supposed to sit here and live your normal lives. Forget that the vampires ever existed." Bonnie said. She was a witch who had powers beyond anything I have ever seen. "Actually, there is a way they can help." She wanted them to be vampires, I heard it in her thoughts.

"Bonnie, I can't allow that pain on anybody. The transformation is the most painful thing I have ever experienced." The transformation between human and vampire was ten worse than being burned alive. Your veins become scorched from the venom.

"What do you mean painful? All you do in drink vampire blood, die, and boom your a vampire." Damon replied sarcastically.

"Not my kind. You have to spend hours, sometimes even days in agonizing pain as your whole body rids itself of blood and tissue."

"Well lets just do it our way. Less pain." Damon looked at Jughead and Betty, who had looks of confusion on their faces. "I mean if this is the life you want."

"Yes." Betty replied and stepped forward. "I want to be like you. I want to be able to fight along side you."

"Us too." The rest said in harmony. Stiles and Allison joined in on this. What were they thinking? They really wanted this?

It was then that the humans walked into the next room with Damon and began the transformation.

"What the plan?" Stefan came over and stood by me.

"Protect Bella at all costs. Victoria will stop at nothing to kill her at this point." I replied. "And keep it away from this town. Away from the humans."

"There is a forest nearby. Can we attract them there? With Bella's blood?" My eyes shot up.

"Just a little. Something to attract the newborns." Caroline quickly jumped in.

"Yes. Lead them to some sort of clearing. They have no clue werewolves or other vampires exist. This gives us an advantage over them." I said.

"Are you sure this will work?" This is the first time I have heard Lydia speak.

"Of course. But you cannot be included unless you become a vampire" I replied.

"She's not just a human," Scott said. "She's a banshee. Her scream could kill millions." Lydia tried to hide a smirk.

"Okay. She can come."

"So, do we have a plan?" Derek said.

"Yes."


	14. Temporary Damage

Bella POV-

I shot up on the couch and said the one name I remembered "Edward?" He was instantly by my side, one hand on my back and the other intertwined with mine. He crouched down next to the couch and stared up at me. I looked into his deep, black eyes and saw all the pain he kept inside. All the emotions he refused to show. All those thoughts he kept bottled up in his mind so long they began to hurt him even more. This is what scared me the most, the fact that one day, those thought and emotions will break him. Break my Edward.

"Bella, love, are you okay?" Even his voice sounded like suffering. I couldn't stand to see him like this. I knew he blamed himself, he always did. It was never his fault though. He always thought he had failed me, that I would hate him. But there was one thing that would never change between us: the way I felt about him. Even when he left me, I loved him, and a part of me knew our souls would someday meet up again.

"Not that you are here, I am." I smiled in a sad attempt to lighten the mood. "You saved me." He looked away from me and shook his head, his messy hair dropping over his face.

"I was the reason you were kidnapped, Bella. You should hate me." The look of agony on his face killed me right then and there. It was like a bullet was shot straight through my heart.

"Edward, don't blame yourself for Victoria's actions. How were you supposed to know what she was going to do?" He looked back at me. "If anything it was my fault because..." He cut me off.

"Isabella, don't you ever blame yourself for what happened tonight." He lightly grabbed me by my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. "You had no control over her."

"Then you can't blame yourself." I knew he didn't believe me. Edward always thought that if something bad were to happen to me, I would hate him forever and it would be all his fault. Of course this was never the issue because I loved Edward, and nothing could tear us apart. "What Victoria did tonight was no one's fault but her own. And I can guarantee she will be back." I was scared of the thought. The way I was treated, the ropes, the beatings, scared the living hell out of me.

"Bella, love, I will never leave your side until you order me to do so. I promise." The color slowly began to start coming back to his eyes, and this gave me some relief. I needed him to know that I didn't blame him for what those vampires did to me.

"Edward, I love you. And I know if you knew of anyway to keep Victoria from doing what she did, you would've done it." I looked him dead in the eye when I said this. His deep, black eyes were now a light amber, and a smirk came across his face. I loved that smirk.

He began to stand up and reached his hand out to me. I grabbed it immediately, it's cold temperature soothing the cuts that were left there. I glanced at my wrist and saw the marks the roped had left on them.

As I started to get up, a sharp pain was in my head, and my legs collapsed beneath me. Edward was under me in a second, catching me before I hit the floor. The world around me began to go black again, and Edwards face scared me. He was worried.

"Bella, love?" He cried, urgently trying to keep me awake. "Please stay awake for me. Don't close your eyes." I forced myself to keep my drooping eyes from falling. I suddenly saw that everyone was surrounding me, worried about what was happening.

Then everything went black, the world in front of me disappearing into thin air as if nothing had happened. The last thing I heard before going unconscious was the sound on Edward's urgent voice calling to be.

Edward POV-

There she was, motionless in my arms. Her heartbeat slowed to dangerous levels, so slow I was afraid she was going to fall into a comatose state. I just got her back, and I wasn't going to lose her again. I wasn't going to let her die like this, not in pain, not at all.

Everyone else must have heard her fall, because they were all at my side in an instant. Their thoughts were running through my head, and they all thought the same thing, except Allison. Her was different. It had something to do with the fight while I was rescuing Bella. _I should've told Edward about what the vampires said._

"What did they say?" I turned around to look her in the eyes, her transformation to vampire was complete, and she was thirsty.

"You heard that?" she looked scared.

"He can hear thoughts, Allison." Scott answered her question for her. "So what were you thinking that made him so worried, he wasn't focused on Bella?"

 _They poisoned her_ she thought. They poisoned my Bella.

"With what?" I said through gritted teeth. I turned back to face Bella, and the color was slowly going away from her face, turning it a pale white.

"Those ropes..." Damon said. "They must have been covered in something because look at her wrists and her ankles, they're bright red." Looking back at her wrists, i noticed the red marks that were there. I picked up her body and put her on the couch so I could observe her. I ran my fingers across the marks on her ankles and she began to stir, showing me that she was somewhere in there.

I only had one choice, a choice that I have had to make before: Let her die, or suck whatever was in her blood out. I was about to sin my teeth into her wrist when I got a call from Alice. She knew what was going to happen. I instantly picked up, Alice's high pitched voice came screaming through the phone. "Edward do it now! She doesn't have much time. Her heart will stop beating soon!" I dropped the phone in an instant and grabbed her wrist.

Her blood didn't taste right. It was filled with whatever was going through her blood. And then I sensed it: Wolfs bane. It didn't make sense, Bella wasn't a wolf, and she wasn't allergic. I kept going until it tasted normal, and her eyes slowly opened.

"Edward..." She was completely alert. Her arms were around my neck, and she puled me into a hug. Tears were streaming down her face. Everyone walked out to give us privacy, and when she finally let go, she said something that scared me.

"Change me."


	15. Change Me

Bella POV- My blood felt cold, and I was losing felling in my fingers. As I sat there, in Edwards arms, unsure of what was wring with me, I said the only thing that could fix this, "Change me." "Bella, there has to be something else we can do. I can't just-" I cut him off. "Edward you have to. Please." I begged. "Why, love?" His eyes pained me to look at. I couldn't tell him the secret I have been hiding for years. He wouldn't want me if he knew. He would leave me again and that scared me. Even though Edward promised her wouldn't leave again, I had a hard time believing it considering my situation. "Edward, there's something I need to tell you." My palms began to sweat and my heart beat sped up. He watched me as he waited for an answer. "I'm not human." "Bella I don't know what you mean." He looked confused. I had no way to tell him this without hurting him, or worse, losing him. And from our history, that didn't end well on either side. "I'm part of the crescent wolf tribe." I responded, my voice shaking. The look on his face told me everything. His eyes filled with confusion, and he sat there, frozen in his spot. "Bella, you know I love you no matter what." He explained. "But I am still not understanding what you are talking about." "I'm a werewolf." I told him. "But not like Jacob. I haven't activated my curse. To activate it, you have to kill someone before you are eighteen or you have to be in extreme panic. It only happens on a full moon and my bones break into the form of a wolf. I've seen it happen. It's painful, and Edward, I don't wanna go through that. Please." I was now in tears, full on crying. Edward just stared at me in shock, his eyes going back to the deep black that they were before. "Edward, please say something." But he said nothing. He just took my face in his hands and pulled me into a kiss. The electricity between us was nothing I have ever felt before. This kiss was different. My tears slowly dissipated and I would love to stay in here forever, but when he pulled away, a crooked grim came across his face. "Bella, love, I love you so much. We will fix this." He responded. A sudden bang rang out in the room, and Victoria and Riley were standing there. Edward ran at them, but she knew better. They grabbed his arms and but him in an unbreakable hold. Victoria, pushed down on his neck, causing a cracking sound to ring out. I heard Edward grunt my name, and that was what set me off. The sound of him in pain, in fear, made me defensive. He should never have to feel that. My angel deserves better than this. "Well, well. This is a first." Victoria spat. "Both of you completely helpless. And since Edward here won't let me get to you, I guess I'll just have to kill him instead of you." I quickly jumped up, and I felt the wolf inside me emerge. A sudden pain shot through my body, causing me to scream and fall to the floor. My bones were cracking, and before long, I became a wolf. My protective instincts over Edward took over, and I charges Victoria, causing her to let go of Edward and dodge me. Edward released himself from Riley, and ran towards him. He jumped on top of him , and put his neck into a choke hold so tight, his head was no longer connected to his body. I ran and continued to chase Victoria, distracting her from Edward. He quickly ran towards her, tackling her, and she had the same fate as Riley: decapitation. Edward stood up and looked at me, confused. This is what I was fearing. 


	16. Bella's True Form

Edward POV-

I watched my beautiful Bella turn into the powerful wolf, but she wasn't anything like the Quileutes. Her brown hair turned into white fur, and she wasn't nearly as big as the other wolves. She was small, like the runt of the pack. But I knew deep inside that she had the strength of an alpha.

She turned and looked me dead in the eyes, her big brown eyes drowning in the gold of my own. I watched her contently, making sure she wouldn't attack. I knew there had to be something left of the human Bella in this wolf. There had to be.

She slowly approached me, and paused a few feet away. "Bella, love?" I whispered. I put my hand out for her, hoping she would come close. And she did. She came close and put her face in my hand. "Are you in there?" She nodded her head and ran off behind the couch. Then I heard it. The sound of her bones cracking. She was changing back.

When it finally finished, I peeked behind the couch to find Bella, on the floor, covered in blankets. Quiet sobs escaped her mouth. They were no quiet, no human could have possible heard it. "Bella, love, are you alright?" I questioned.

She looked up at me, her face red and tears streaming down her face. I sat down beside her and she leaned in, putting her head on my chest. She started crying even more. I ran my fingers in her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "It hurts." she mumbled.

"What hurts?"I responded.

"The change,my bone were breaking and mending themselves back together. That's what the change is." She looked up at me. "This is why I wanted to be like you so bad. If you don't change me, I'll suffer this pain every full moon. I'll get farther and farther away from myself and one point, I'll stay in my wolf form forever." She cried.

"Bella, I won't let that happen. There has to be some way to stop-"

"There isn't, Edward. The change, it's not like the Volturi. You can't keep it in the dark. It's gonna happen no matter what." She started to sob. My beautiful Bella, my angel, never deserved this.

"Then I guess it's official." I responded. The only to help her is to do what I've always feared. I picked her face up and so she could look at me. "I'll do it myself."

"What?" She looked confused.

"I'll change you myself." I responded. "When we get back to Forks."

"We're going back?" She asked.

"Well, love, Victoria and Riley are taken care of. So there is no point in staying here." I responded. I knew she missed Charlie, and I also knew she missed the rest of my family.

"What about the others?" Bella knew about the others becoming vampires. She must have over heard us.

"We're coming with you." Veronica added. She heard our conversation from the other room, which means she's a vampire.

"Are you sure?" I wasn't even sure if I wanted them to come. The wolves would start to change even more, and they would have to feed off animals. I can't have any locals go missing.

"Yes." Elena stepped in. "We want to protect Bella."

"I can't have you guys feeding on the locals. It's a small town and the Volturi is already watching my family." I had forgotten about the Volturi until now. Aro was probably coming after us, considering Bella is still human. But this will all be over soon, and she'll be with me forever.

"We'll feed of the wildlife." Stefan added. "But no matter what you say, we're coming with."

Then it was official. "Pack your bags." I picked Bella up bridal style. "We're leaving tonight." I ran off to our room to pack.

Bella was finally going to be like me.

Forever.

Bella POV-

My heart was beating fast. After Victoria and Riley were taken care of, Edward just stared at me. I was sure he was going to leave me again, try to make me forget. Even though he promised he would never leave me again, I was sure that he could never love me again. "Bella, love?" He called out to me as I walked towards him, crouched down low to the ground. My wolf instincts were telling me to run, but I fought them and continued towards him.

He held his hand out for me, carefully and slowly. I rested my head in his hand and just looked up at him. "Are you in there?" He asked. I couldn't speak, so I just nodded my head. Then I felt it. My bones beginning to re-break. I bolted behind the couch. I couldn't let him see me in pain, it would hurt him too much. I kept my whimpers to a minimum. Until it was finally over, and I broke into a sob.

Edward came towards the couch and looked down at me. "Bella, love, are you alright?" I picked my head up and looked at him. I could see my reflection in his eyes, and I could see how pathetic I looked. I would never understand why he wanted me, a fragile human, who couldn't add up to anything.

He came over and sat down beside me as I laid my head in his chest. I started crying even more as he ran his cold fingers through my hair. "It hurts." I finally responded through broken sobs.

"What hurts?" I didn't want to tell him. He would blame himself. I could lie, but he always saw right through me. So I told him the truth.

"The change,my bone were breaking and mending themselves back together. That's what the change is. This is why I wanted to be like you so bad. If you don't change me, I'll suffer this pain every full moon. I'll get farther and farther away from myself and one point, I'll stay in my wolf form forever." His eyes turned a deep black. Now I was afraid. Not of him, but of losing him. Forever.

"Bella, I won't let that happen. There has to be someway to stop-" He started.

"There isn't, Edward. The change, it's not like the Volturi. You can't keep it in the dark. It's gonna happen no matter what." That's when I broke down. I was losing my self every second that I was a wolf, and I was getting further and further away from the person I planned on spending eternity with.

"Then it's official. I'll so it myself." He finally said.

"What?"

"I'll change you. When we get back to Forks." This is what I've dreamed of this ever since James attacked me. And it was finally happening.

Edward was going to be mine forever.


End file.
